Work Around This
by QuinnFeliciaPeppermiintLopez
Summary: Quinntana Fanfic.      Sequel to 'Hear Me Cry/Turnarounds Come In Too Many Stories


'Work Around This'

A Quinntana Fanfic

~Sequel to 'Hear Me Cry'~

Audrey sighed.

''Honey, I know what you did..you're losing your friends, you're losing Santana. Everything''. Audrey sighed, patting Quinni's back.

''I just..sometimes like one person more than others at times, but I deleted Rachel, so that's all gonna change''. Quinn cried.

''Babygirl, don't cry. Please, don't''. Audrey hugged Quinn tightly.

''Santana won't understand. We're fighting. Then Elizabeth decides to freakin' walk in on our fighting, singing her friggin' Egg/Headband song!" Quinni screamed like an outraged teenager.

''Ohmygod! I'm sorry! I have to chuckle at that''. Audrey silently giggled.

''haha, soooo funny''. Quinni groaned sarcastically.

''Honey, just do this. Tell Santana everything you mean''. Audrey said, directing Quinni to the door.

''Fine. I won't get what I want unless I work hard for it''. Quinn sighed, walking out the door to Santana's house.

''That a girl''. Audrey murmured, with Quinn leaving the door.

..

Quinn patted under her eyelids to make sure that she for most certainly did not look like a godmodding mess when she went to talk with Santana.

She wanted to work this out. She couldn't do this anymore.

She needed Santana back: she loved her. She needed to prove to her that she loved her that much.

Ringing the doorbell, Quinn sighed.

A slight appearance took presence when Sanatana had opened the door, slightly swallowing any tears.

''Santana, can I please talk with you about this'', Quinn asked, itching the back of her neck.

''Come on in''. Santana said, looking away, sitting down on her couch.

''Elizabeth has been yelling at me all day. She's been angry about this''. Santana said, nodding over quietly to the short girl standing behind her.

''I want you both to fucking talk it out. I am on the verge of leaving Lima because of you two. the drama is fucking insane and i am in the middle''. Elizabeth hostered.

Quinn grunted, adverting eyes to Santana.

''Let me give you the honest truth. Whether you love me or not-I just want you to know the truth.

Rachel and I met each other about in December.. I met her over that guy who made fun of Rebecca Black and Hilary Duff: Kingsley. He's a comedian. We talked and all, I admitted to liking her. She liked me. She NEVER wanted to be with me. In all honesty, she wants to be with me when I'm with YOU. Of all fucking people. You. Why's that? She knew how happy I was with you! I have some crazy ex girlfriend of mine-that girl-who won't let me be happy with you! Then on top of that, I get called a whore or a bitch. Do you know how fucking much I love you, Santana? I can't say how much I love you. But you treating me like this is understandable. But just listen to me on this. If you don't want to love me..fine. I'll have to suck it up. I can't change your mind. But if you really loved me. Like you said you did..you'd say forget this. But it's up to you to know who loves. I sai I loved you. Now you have to say what you think''. Quinn said, silently.

''Can you tell me truthfully, if I ever get them, if the messages are legit? Cause I don't want any fake convos or anything of such''. Santana murmured.

''Unless she does something, they're all real. I mean, I do love you, and despite the fact you'll be probably receiving the odd messages, I just want this all to go away. I want to like, never exist. I want to say i'm happy again. This all effects me ooc. So I can't go to my swim team without thinking about you or this, I can't sing, I can't focus on schoolwork. I just wanted this all to be perfect and fine for once. I've never had a good relationship. But we seemed to get along just fine. Until I created that fucking page about you and Swedishfish!'' Quinn sighed.

Elizabeth handed out a paper to Santana, looking at Quinn.

''This is the sheet that Swedishfish copied it down onto. 100 percent correct''. Elizabeth said.

Quinn's nervous stomach kicked in once more.

Santana read aloud about what the message actually said:

''Same here. I wish I never met Santana. I wish I just knew you. And I wish I was single..

Apparently, according to Swedishfish and this message, this was today.'' Santana paused.

''It was today.. I told you on my wall on what I had to say about it''. Quinn slightly gulped.

''What? You wishing you'd never met me? Fuck you''. Santana said, almost about to explode into tears /and/ anger.

''No. That's not it''. Quinn murmured.

''Then what is it? What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment done to me?'' Santana yelled viciously.

''It's me.

It's my life.

And I was taking it out on all my friends.

I need a reality check.

I'm having problems with that whore girl, plus you not believing me when I say I love you. I will say it until it clicks into your mind. I MEAN it!'' Quinn yelled back.

''Pft, fuck you. I don't believe you at all. I want you away from me. How do I know you won't do this to me again''. Santana said, slanting eyelids down.

''Because I'm not going to be some fucking slut whore. I'm not that way. If you give me one more fucking chance, I swear I will show you who's not a whore. Not to drag Rachel into this, but if you can forgive her for what she did to me, what about me. If you don't, I see clearly now you didn't really love me!'' Quinn said, annoyingly.

''I haven't forgiven her. I've said nothing about forgiving her. She fucked all of this up. She is the reason that I don't give people other chances.

You, I was willing to give you another chance. But I will be out of your life, just liked you really wanted''. Santana said, motioning for Elizabeth to get her a tissue.

Elizabeth was staring at Quinn-it was obvious.

''ELIZABETH!'' Santana yelled out like a teenager who was angry at not being prom queen.

''Whoa! I'm sorry! Tissue, yes!" Elizabeth said, running to the kitchen.

Quinn glared at the fading figure run into the kitchen, and slightly scooted closer to Santana, leaning in to tell her, ''No.

That's not what I wanted.

Maybe then, yes. Rachel gets too convincing, believe me.

I swear I will plead from my heart.

I hate pleading, but for you? I won't just stop here and give up. Rachel, as I stated, I hate, and truly don't love, she's fucked with my mind, causing me to say those things I don't mean. Please!'' Quinn said into her ear.

Santana groaned and pulled her back away, standing up over her, ''No. I don't want anything to do with you.

Now, I'm going to beg to Sam to take me back. Cause at least I know he truly did love me''. Santana said, heading for the door.

Quinn bit her cheeks, realizing this wasn't a dream at all, and got up, snagging Santana's arm back to her.

''Fine then:

Goodbye, Santana.

I won't plead anymore.

I'll just stay away from you. Let you live your life. I know now, you not wanting to give me another chance; that not only blew me off, BUT if also told me tht you neeeever even gave a fuck about me. You probaby just loved Sam that whole fucking time'', Quinn screamed.

Santana bit Quinn's hand to release her away from her arm.

''GET OFF ME!'' She quickly yelled, pulling back.

''No, I really do love you. Why else do you think I broke it off with one of my BEST FRIENDS to be with you? Because I LOVE YOU. But you fucked me over. And reminded me why I have trust issues. So thanks!'' Santana plustered her lips together, terrified slightly.

''You gave me a hell of a roll in these past hours. You have a point, but really? If you actually just tried to figure out how much I love you, and just tried giving it one more chance, maybe you'd realize how fucked my mind has become over Rachel and these people coming after me!'' Quinn scram away to the sofa, sitting down, looking away.

Santana sighed, looking at her, walking to her.

''I can't get over this! We were engaged, yet you wish you never met me. That just says too much. Waaay too much''.

''GODDAMN THAT!

I want you to forget that right fucking now.

I am pissed beyond fuck.

I love you and I won't stop saying that.

I swear to fuck I will do anything to just be with you. I fucking love you. I don't know how much I can say that without breaking down crying.

And about that?

Like I said. My mind has been fucked up the arse by people. That is why I fucking said that!'' Quinn yelled like her mother who was screaming bloody Merlin at the howling winds at nights.

''How can I forget that, huh? Would you? Even if you loved someone so much and then they go and say that?

I'm fucked up right now. My life isn't going well. I'm depressed. I'm suicidal. I'm whatever. Yet, do I go around saying shit like that?'' Santana ran about.

''I understand where you are coming from.

I'm feeling that way over this.

I want to..go die. Go jump off a bridge. Im sure you and others would probably like that.

But, I'm sorry.

I don't know how long It will take to programinto your little mind that I love you. And what I said..I got mindfucked by that Rachel girl, and I'm not giving up this easy on you. I will plead, I will do anything. Anything. In this world. To know you love me, and to know how much I love you'', Quinn sighed balmy.

''I love you. I want to make that thing clear.

But I'm not stable right now. I can't handle myself''. Santana sighed, sitting down onto the couch, looking at Quinn.

''I wish something would've hit me right over the flipping head and tell me, "What are you doing? You love Santana! You know this is just going to get her hurt!" I wish it did. I wish none of this happened. If I didn't make that stupid page out of a joke, and if I didn't carry on with what I was doing, this wouldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. And it kills me to know it was my fault. And it kills me even more to know that I won't get you back. Not ever again''. Quinn said, eyeing around the kitchen for any sign of Elizabeth.

''One moment''. Santana said, looking around the kitchen to see Elizabeth giggling, eating a cookie, talking on the phone with her girlfriend.

''FUCK!'' She screamed.

Elizabeth dropped her Blackberry on the ground, yelling, ''What the hell?"

''I asked for a fucking tissue. I find out you're having your girlfriend on the line!''

''I saw her number on the kitchen counter; couldn't help myself''. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of it.

''Ugh. Just give me the'', Santana started, reaching out to snatch the tissue from Elizabeth's hand, ''..the fucking tissue''. She finished, walking back out to Quinn, apologizing for that.

''The truth is, The page had nothing to do with anything. I liked it. But when you went all weird on me, that's when it happened!'' Santana said to Quinn, blotting her eyes damply with the tissue.

''Exactly.

truth betold, is, I didn't realize it since I was so blinded: I was sorta jealous of you and Swedishfish. I never wanted you both to ever, like, go with eachother and leave me behind''.. Quinn sighed.

''Waaait, a second.

Swedishfish and I?'' Santana giggled. ''Sweetheart, I almost died laughing! I never her saw her in any other way! You're the first girl I've been with. She and I only got married that as a joke, just 'cause we had new accounts..the Peppermiint and then the Spearmint''.

''Well, I feel like a fool..

Especially now I can see that you'd be angry at me. I'm listening to Audi saying courage and singing Loser Like Me, and I don't care if someone calls me a whore. I don't need labels. I have friends who tell me who I am for what I am. Most of them, I've lost over the past hour.. .-.

But I've got Liz and Audi. And if you don't want to forgive me, that's fine. Life is life. But just know I've never meant what I said. I just wish this was all a dream to end right now. Unfortunately, it's not'', Quinn sighed, gulping down held-back and deserted tears.

Wallowing her own tears away, Santana sighed, ''What do you mean?"

''I know you're angry..I'd be, too''. Quinn sighed.

''So you wouldn't forgive me if I did this to you?"

''No! I'm not saying that at all''.

''Can you understand that I can't right now?''

''Greeeat!'' Santana murmured with her distinctive 'sarcasm-meets-pissed-off' voice.

Just then, out of nowhere, Elizabeth popped up.

''Hi!'' She said chiringly.

Santana and Quinn both ignored her for one too many reasons.

''No, I'm not.

I'll just walk away and say, ''whatever''.

It's clear you obviously hate me''. Quinn said abruptly, walking out the door.

''Are you serious?

Did I not say before that I LOVE YOU?

You just don't get it, do you!" Santana screamed, getting up, pulling her back, now.

''Now this is turned around!

I'm trying to get you back, you won't hear it. Now i'm doing what you did. I'm going to ignore it and never forgive you.

Actually.

Screw that last part. I will obviously forgive you-I love you, but how can I if I know you don't.'' Quinn said.

''No, it's not turned around. I'm trying to fight myself past my depression. I'm sorry that I'm trying to protect myself from more heart break''. Santana said.

Just then, Elizabeth started to sing 'Headband'.

''When school-girl pigtails won't do! And I need to control my doooooo! ..MY HEAAAADBAAAAHHHHEEENNNND!" Elizabeth sung lovely.

''Brava, Liz!" Quinn giggled.

Elizabeth snickered, giggling back.

''You just fucked me up. That's all you did!" Santana yelled.

''And I've been trying to get it through your mind that Rachel has fucked my mind, making me therefore, fuck your mind!'' Quinn screamed.

Elizabeth groaned, now more frustrated and flustered about how the song would make it worse.

''Okay, you said you didn't get what I meant before.

I have a mild case of depression. And it keeps getting worse. I also have trust issues. Not matter if it's something to do with rl or rp, it still affects me. That is why I'm trying to hod myself together. That is why right now I can't forgive you!'' Santana yelled back over the once singing Elizabeth.

''And. Alright. Go blame it on that.

I'll go blame it on my other friends.

So, you're not forgiven either''. Quinn said, turning around, back facing Santana.

''What the hell? Did I say I was blaming it on that? No. I said it was affecting me.

I'm sorry for trying to looking after my health'', Santana said precisely.

''I am actually having a severe case of depression, myself.

But yet I can be just as forgiving as you? I don't get you. I really don't anymore''.. Quinn slightly trailed off.

Elizabeth got up, picking her guitar up, walking back to the kitchen. ''What whores. JUST FUCK EACH OTHER AND FORGIVE EACH OTHER. MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR!'' Elizabeth said, tampling and fingering with the guitar strings.

Quinn blinked silently.

''Ugh! So.. what, are we just done now?'' Santana asked, pondering.

''You know how I'd feel about that.

I'd most certainly hope not, but it's your call. But I'm just farewell warning you. If you don't want to be back, I'm staying single after that. I'm not putting up with love if it's just gonna slap me!'' Quinn said.

''I do want to be with you! I do want you! I just..I just can't forgive you right now!"

''I'm not trying to be a prick, but I'm sorry,

It's either fine or never.

I won't return to you months from now.

So let's call it quits, k?'' Quinn said, about to break into tears.

''So, what the hell, now? It proves to me how inconsiderate you are about not waiting a few days for me to get my head straightened out''. Santana cringed.

''I'd show remorse, but you never did for me until I blasted it out of your ears how much I loved you.''

''What did I do to deserve this? What have I ever done?''

''You did nothing, damn it.

It was me. I was the one with the issues.

I even said so myself.

Don't make me go back to square one again. Apparently.. I've learned nobody loves a girl with issues.''

''I must be a nobody, then''. Santana pressed on her own bottom lip, reinstating her flustered brain.

''So must I''. Quinn said.

''If you just give me one day, please''. Santana begged. Now it was /her/ to be the one begging!

''One day?

That's fine with me.

But that's all. I'm a girl to care and say, ey, take your time, honeypie, but incase you haven't noticed, we've both got real lives to contend with.''

''So that's it. After you said that you'll never love anyone else, you can only give me one day to get myself together.

Well, I know what my answer is then!''

''Take your time, then''.

''No, because if you're just gonna make me feel like crap and nothing else, forget it''.

..

I'm sorry. You don't know how much this kills me. Ninety nine point nine, nine, nine, a gazillion nines of me want's to be like 'Fuck it, I love her and I want her back.''

But there's that one tiny part of me that can't stop thinking about the 'What ifs''.

''I have nothing to say''. Quinn pressed her lips closed to emphasize on it.

''I love you. And I want us''. Santana said, taking her hand with Quinn's.

''So do I''.

''But..'' Santana started, backing her hand away, ''I have trust issues''.

''I know it /won't/ happen again!''

''You just don't care, huh?"

''No, I do. You just don't understand''.

''Why don't you tell me then''.

''I refuse to, but I want to work around this''..


End file.
